Yeager
How Yeager joined the Tourney Yeager is the leader of the Leviathan's Claw guild, which specializes in selling weapons and hoplon blastia, and he attained this position by murdering the previous owner. He is also a father figure to his orphan underlings, Gauche and Droite. Sly and scheming, Yeager often manipulates events to meet his own goals and frequently tosses moral concerns aside for the sake of profit. Before Alexei Dinoia's death, Yeager is sometimes seen arguing with Alexander von Cumore, as well as helping him to escape. After his and and his benefactor's death, Yeager's underlings explain to the group that he fought to protect them because Alexei discovered he was paying the debts of the orphanage where he adopted the girls. Yeager has an indirect connection with Raven, having been romantically involved with Casey, a now-deceased female knight, who had also been dear to Raven in the past. Yeager is in possession of Casey's prized weapon, a bow, until Gauche and Droite surrender the weapon to Raven in return for Casey's compact mirror. Yeager and Raven were also both subjects in Alexei's experiments with blastia, and like Raven, Yeager has a Hermes blastia keeping him alive. While holding a big weapons sale, Yeager is spotted by a hearted combagal named Donkizari. Yeager offers her blastia guns, but is turned down. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Yuri (Tales of Vesperia) *Play 3950 matches. For both methods, you must fight Yeager at Caer Bocram. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yeager, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Leviathan's Claw guild leader and arms dealer, Yeager!" He will be seen left of Bayek, right of Chacha and below Gladstone. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yeager aims his rifle forward. After the announcer calls his name Yeager shoots his rifle then swings his scythe as the camera zooms saying "Hear the symphony of my attack!" Special Moves Core Triple Shot (Neutral) Yeager shoots blastia out of his rifle four times. Plural Edge (Side) Yeager moves forward while slashing his scythe four times. Aer Light (Up) Yeager jumps high into the air and fires a blastia shot down on his opponent. Thousand Cruise (Down) Yeager swings his scythe hard to the right, then slams it downward on his opponent. Trans Wakening (Hyper Smash) Yeager fires a powerful blastia burst. If it hits, it will bar the opponent from using special attacks for 20 seconds. Caress of Death (Final Smash) Yeager announces "Time to say bye-bye!" thrusts through his enemies, then slashes them with his gun-scythe, taking them into the air. Afterward, while they are in mid-air, he fires a powerful shot with his gun to knock them back. Victory Animations #Yeager shoots blasta out of his gun-scythe and says "I win!" #Yeager swings his gun-scythe wildly and cocks his rifle saying "Now that IS a fantasy!" #Yeager thrusts his gun-scythe and shoots blastia into the air, then says "Just good business." On-Screen Appearance Yeager drops down and readies his scythe saying "nothing personal, you see. Just business!" Trivia *Yeager's rival is the lioness face combagal, Thousand Heart Donkizari. *Yeager shares his English voice actor with Marth, Ecolo, Galactic Federation Marine, Guan Suo, Nagamasa Azai and Kyoya Hibari. *Yeager shares his Japanese voice actor with Kusanagi, Emporio Ivankov, Trickster, Eelektross and Sunny. *Yeager shares his French voice actor with Colonel, Aoshi Shinomori, Cyclops, Magnezone, Forretress, Lang Rangler, Michael Korvac and Toyohisa Shimazu. *Yeager shares his German voice actor with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Dark Mind and Dennix X (Dennix Dva in Japan). *Yeager shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Alec Trevelyan, Aries Mu, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Fukuro, Ventus, Kazemaru, Yoshitsugu Otani and Gieve. *Yeager shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Okuyasu Nijimura, Enishi Yukishiro, Manjimaru, Virgo Shaka, the Prince of All Cosmos, Toyohisa Shimazu, Shujinko and Griffith. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters